darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
What's Mine is Yours/Transcript
Starting the Quest *'Info Box:' What's Mine is Yours is fully-voice-acted and features atmospheric music and effects. We suggest that you turn your sound on in order to get the most out of it. *'Doric:' It's over, it's over... *'Player:' Are you okay? What's over? *'Doric:' My business, my life...everything! It's all in ruins. *'Player:' Calm down and tell me what's happened. *'Doric:' Nurmof should have been back weeks ago. I'm getting too old for this. **'Player:' Don't worry, I'll help you. ***'Doric:' You'll help me? Thank you! I've been working as a smith here for decades, but over the last few months the number of people ordering from me has fallen. When I get new customers, they soon stop ordering from me as well. ***'Player:' That does sound worrying. ***'Doric:' To make matters worse, I've received word that my son, Boric, finished his studies in the dwarven city of Keldagrim, but he hasn't made it home. He should have been back weeks ago. I'm getting too old for this. ***'Player:' That doesn't seem like a good reason to quit. How many customers do you have left? ***'Doric:' One. Sir Amik in Falador, the leader of the White Knights. ***'Player:' How about we make some of your best items and present them to Sir Amik to increase your profile? ***'Doric:' We could try. ***'Player:' Excellent. What can I do? ***'Doric:' Well if you don't mind. I've let things run down lately and I'm out of materials so we're going to need some ore before we begin – two copper ore and two tin ore. I should tell you, I use only high-quality ore. You need to know where to look for it, but it produces fine results. You can only find these ores in certain places. Take this ore bag and map to gather them; I've marked all the mining sites you'll need to visit. ***'Doric:' Once you've visited all the mines, you can teleport to the Falador lodestones to get back here quickly. ***'Player:' Seems straightforward enough to me. ***'Doric:' Thanks for your help. Any other questions before you leave? ****'Player:' Do you have any idea who could be stealing your orders? *****'Doric:' I've got a few people in mind. Don't be fooled, this business is more cutthroat than you'd think. There are dwarves in the mine nearby who would love to take my business from me – that's where I'm betting my money. ****'Player:' Can't you go yourself? *****'Doric:' I'm too worried about Boric to think about mining. What if he turned up and needed my help? ****'Player:' Can I use your anvil yet? *****'Doric:' Go right ahead. Least I can do after the help you gave me. ****'Player:' I'm leaving now. *****'dialogue' **'Player:' I'm too busy to help right now. ***'Doric:' Don't worry adventurer, you go about your business. I don't except anyone to put themselves out for me. Goodbye adventurer. **'Player:' I wanted to use your anvil. ***'Doric:' Go right ahead. Least I can do after the help you gave me. **'Player:' Do you have any advice for aspiring adventurers? ***'Doric:' Yes, I know about adventuring, young'un. I fought the Kinshra alongside Kara-Meir, and I accompanied her to the dark lands of Morytania! ***'Player:' Young'un? ***'Doric:' You humans are all young to me. ***'Player:' I suppose that's true. Tell me more about Kara-Meir and Falador. ***'Doric:' Kara broke her back of the Kinshra's siege and challenged their leader. But the cost was high. ***'Player:' What about Morytania? ***'Doric:' That's a dark story. How could any of us have guessed the truth about Gar'rth? ***'Player:' Tell me more! ***'Doric:' No, not all adventures end well. Reldo, the Varrock librarian, might be willing to tell you more. High-Quality Ore Gathering After clicking Mining sites map Info Box: By clicking on the mining sites map, you can toggle a hint arrow that will point you to the closest mine or lodestone. Use this to help find your way around Gielinor. (Note that the following High-Quality Ore Gathering sections can be done in any order.) Dwarven Mine After attempting to enter Dwarven Mines *'Dwarf Miner:' Careful down there. If you're not so sure of your combat skills, stay towards the north of the mine. There are scorpions at the south of the mine who have a right nasty sting that can kill. *'Player:' Avoid the scorpions, got it! After attempting to mine Copper Ore rock *'Info Box:' A creature stirs into life as you're mining. You notice it is made partly of ore. *'Player:' What is this, it doesn't look too happy to see me. After slaying Living Rock Brawler *'Info Box:' You find some high-quality ore and store it in the ore bag. *'Player:' That's one ore down. I should use the mining sites map to try to find the rest of the ores. Rimmington Mine After attempting to enter Rimmington Mines *'Player:' What's going on there? *'Concealed Dwarf:' Are you sure this will be enough to stop them getting the ore from here? *'Dark Wizard Elijah:' Anyone who triggers the spell will be lucky to make it away alive. *'Concealed Dwarf:' What? I never wanted you to kill anyone! *'Dark Wizard Elijah:' You said you wanted them dealing with. It's too late now, anyway. Let me get on with it. *'Concealed Dwarf:' Huh? Did you hear something? *'Dark Wizard Elijah:' I think you're imagining things; there's no one there. *'Concealed Dwarf:' No, someone is. Get us out of here quick! *'Dark Wizard Elijah:' As you wish. After attempting to mine Copper Ore rock *'Info Box:' A creature stirs into life as you're mining. You notice it is made partly of ore. After slaying Living Rock Brawler *'Info Box:' You find some high-quality ore and store it in the ore bag. *'Player:' Another ore down! I should head to the next mining site now. Varrock west mine After attempting to mine Copper Ore rock *'Info Box:' A creature stirs into life as you're mining. You notice it is made partly of ore. After slaying Living Rock Brawler *'Info Box:' You find a broken amulet and pick it up alongside some high-quality ore which you place in the ore bag. Varrock east mine After attempting to mine Copper Ore rock *'Info Box:' A creature stirs into life as you're mining. You notice it is made partly of ore. After slaying Living Rock Brawler *'Info Box:' You find a book and pick it up alongside some high-quality ore which you place in the ore bag. *'Player:' That's all the ore! I should head back to Doric now so he can check them. He said the Falador lodestone would be a quicker way of getting back. Returning to Doric *'Player:' Doric, the ores were alive! *'Doric:' Are you sure? Ores I've come across has always been pretty stoic. *'Player:' I saw a wizard casting some kind of spell on the rocks. I also found this diary. *'Doric:' Let me see that. *'Info Box:' Doric quickly reads through the diary. *'Doric:' They were trying to target me? Why would someone go to so much effort to try to stop me getting some ore? *'Player:' I don't know. Luckily, I managed to get all the ore you wanted. *'Doric:' Thank you. Glad you're alright. *'Player:' I'm fine. I also found this amulet. Do you know anything about it? *'Doric:' Well I don't know anything about that one specifically, but I recognise the design – it's a Gofannon amulet. It's said that it allows to you focus more when training. It looks a bit damaged at the moment, but let me look at it. I might be able to fix it up once we've finished sorting all this business out. *'Player:' Thanks. So, what's next? *'Doric:' For now, we should focus on getting these weapons made. If you can smith a bronze sword and a bronze dagger, we can use those as samples to get a new order. You'll have to use the ore you just collected to make these weapons as they need to be high-quality. Withdraw the ore from the bag and smelt it in the furnace over there, then sue my anvil to smith the item. *'Doric:' It has to be this anvil, mind, as it has been designed especially for working this high-quality ore. *'Player:' I'll get on with it, Doric. After smithing High-Quality weapons *'Doric:' Have you made those items yet? *'Player:' Yes, here they are. *'Doric:' Not bad, but we'll need to do a bit more to impress the White Knights. Head to the Artisan Workshop in Falador and talk to Aksel. He'll be able to finish the weapons for you. Then, head west from there to Falador Castle and present them to Sir Amik's squire Cerlyn. If he's impressed, you'll be granted an audience with Sir Amik. **'Player:' What is the Artisan's Workshop ***'Doric:' The Artisan's Workshop is where many of the finest dwarven smiths reside. You can find the workshop south of here in Falador; it's in the south-east corner of the city. **'Player:' Where is Sir Amik's squire? ***'Doric:' You'll find squire Cerlyn on the ground floor of Falador Castle. **'Player:' I'll leave right away. ***'dialogue' The Artisans Workshop Aksel's Help *'Aksel:' Welcome. What brings you to the home of the artisans? **'Player:' Doric sent me here with these weapons. ***'Aksel:' And look how beautifully made they are – almost as good as if we had made them here ourselves. So what did Doric want us to do with them? ***'Player:' He told me to bring them to you so you could 'finish' them. ***'Aksel:' I would be more than happy to help Doric out. The art of finishing requires a delicate hand more dedication than that of simply creating a blade. I shall give this to one of my master smiths. In return, could you do me a favour? ***'Player:' Sure, what do you need? ***'Aksel:' I need a report from Sten on his progress with laying the tracks to the Dwarven Mines. If you head to the back of the workshop and down the stairs, you'll find him there. Get the figures from him, then come back to me. Your weapons should be ready by then. **'Player:' What should I do here? ***'Aksel:' At your level, I would suggest... ***'Aksel:' Smith Ceremonial swords by following plans cerfully to earn experience and respect. This is perfect for adventurers with Smithing levels above 70. This task offers very good experience rates for a reasonably high resource cost, but can be tricky to master. You'll need a hammer and a number of ores (ideally noted) to turn into ingots. ***'Aksel:' Or you could try to... ***'Aksel:' Repair broken Dwarf multicannons as they come in. This is good for adventurers with a Smithing level of 62 or greater. It offers a good rate of experience for a relatively low cost.You'll need a hammer and a number of iron and coal ores (ideally noted) to turn into steel ingots. ***'Aksel:' Or if that's not your mug of beer... ***'Aksel:' Smith Burial Armour according to Suak, the taskmaster's directions to earn experience and respect. This is the ideal method of training for adventurers with Smithing levels ranging from 30 to 70. This task offers a variety of different rates of experience, for a range of resource costs.You'll need a hammer and a number of ores (ideally noted) to turn into ingots. **'Player:' What's an artisan? ***'Aksel:' Artisans are a collective of skilled smiths who work towards upholding quality as their principle ethos. Smithing can be seen as a coarse, unloving undertaking...bashing out platebodies as quickly as you can. It's not like that here. Recently, we've opened our doors to humans. Some of our stauncher members aren't happy about this, but if you work hard I'm sure you'll earn our respect. ****'Player:' Earn your respect? *****'Aksel:' Working in this workshop will show you're a dedicated smith. Elof, who skulks in his shop downstairs, is in charge of rewarding those who we feel have earned it. Speak with him if you wish to learn more. **'Player:' Tell me more about yourself. ***'Aksel:' I built the furnace that rather dominates this room. Took me four and a half years; carved the rock myself. If you need any pointers on how to use it, let me know. I don't do much actual smithing anymore, I mainly potter aroudnt eh workshop, helping where I can and making sure Suak and Elof aren't being too mean to the humans. ****'Player:' Can you tell me more about the furnace? *****'Aksel:' The furnace is used mainly to forge ingots for ceremonial swordmaking and burial armour. There are also offshoots in the cannon room downstairs. It allows you to make different grades of ingots; higher grades produce finer and purer finished products, but require more ore. To use the furnace, simple take your ores, preferably noted to speed things up, to the furnace. Then order the ingots that you want. You'll be able to collect them straight away. **'Player:' I've got to go. ***'dialogue' Sten's Report *'Sten:' Nah'then lad! They don't usually send someone of your skill down 'ere. You might be better suited to working up in 'shop. Not that I'll refuse your help. **'Player:' Aksel wants a progress report. ***'Sten:' Again? Those artisans really want this finished don't they. There's gold in it for them, you see? You can tell them they they'll be complete when I get the support down 'ere to stop these weekly cave-ins. Tell you what, though. I could do with some help round here. If you're not busy sometime, there's bars over there and plenty of work to go around. We can't pay you anything, but it's good experience and the materials are free – perfect if you're just starting out as a smith. ****'Player:' I could do some now. *****'Sten:' That's the spirit! Feel free to do this as long as you want, but remember Aksel will want that report some time. Do you know how to make tracks? *****'Player:' Could you show me how to make tracks. ******'to same line below' *****'Player:' I already know. ****'Player:' I better get this report back to Aksel. **'Player:' Could you show me how to make tracks? ***'Sten:' This method is ideal for smiths around level 30. It offers experience without needing a lot of costly raw materials. ***'Info Box:' First, collect several steel ingots from the nearby trough. Click on the anvil and choose to make a set of steel rails. Next, make a steel base plate in a similar fashion. You can now combine the two by using the rails on the anvil. This will make a bit of incomplete steel track. Continue to smith other components and add them to the track, to make it closer to being complete. If you lack the levels to finish a piece of track, chuck what you've made in one of these carts. Otherwise, lay your finished tracks in one of the tunnels for additional experience. Building tracks will not only make you more experienced, it will also earn you respect among the artisans. **'Player:' What's in it for me? ***'Sten:' In it for you? Ha! The artisans would rather part with their noses than their gold. They are providing the materials you need – though rather reluctantly, I should add. So, think of it as free practice. Do enough work and you'll earn their respect. Elof is offering some special rewards for those with enough respect. You interested? **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Sten:' Sten, general dogsbody to the artisans. They stick me down 'ere 'cause my face offends the paying public. They want me to link the workshop to dwarven areas via mine carts. Easier said than done with all these cave-ins. There's one practically every week. **'Player:' I'd best be going. ***'dialogue' Retrieving the Weapons *'Aksel:' Welcome back! Do you have that report from Sten I asked for? **'Player:' Yes, I have the report. ***'Aksel:' So, are we nearly there? ***'Player:' He said – because of the weekly cave-ins – he doesn't think he'll finish until he gets more support. ***'Aksel:' Still as miserable as ever. Well, I'll see what support I can get him. Anyway, you did your part, so here are those weapons you wanted. With Doric's talents and our finish, these blades are fit for a king. ***'Player:' Sir Amik, actually. ***'Aksel:' Close enough. You'll want to head to the castle north-west of here and talk to Sir Amik's squire, Cerlyn. Do you have any more questions before you leave? **'Player:' What should I do here? ***'to same line above' **'Player:' What's an artisan? ***'to same line above' **'Player:' Tell me more about yourself. ***'to same line above' **'Player:' I've got to go. ***'to same line above' Falador Castle Meeting Cerlyn *'Squire Cerlyn:' Can I help you? *'Player:' Are you Cerlyn? *'Squire Cerlyn:' Yes, that would be me. Paul Cerlyn is my full name, but everyone tends to just call me Cerlyn. *'Player:' I have these weapons to present to Sir Amik from Doric. *'Squire Cerlyn:' I'm sorry, I think you've had your time wasted. On of Doric's workers is already here and meeting with Sir Amik as we speak. *'Player:' What? But Doric doesn't have any workers, it must be an imposter. Can you describe them to me? *'Squire Cerlyn:' He was a dwarf; good moustache; looked like he knew how to handle an anvil. There really isn't much more to say. I didn't see his face that well, he had a cloak on. If you're sure this isn't one of Doric's workers we'd better interrupt this meeting before Sir Amik agrees to anything. I'll take those weapons from you. Now let's find Sir Amik. Interrupting Sir Amik *'Sir Amik Varze:' The quality of these blades is excellent. *'Concealed Dwarf:' Thank you, sir. Doric will be pleased to hear that. *'Sir Amik Varze:' Yes, Doric is a superb smith I must say. *'Concealed Dwarf:' So we have a deal? You agree to do your business with us? *'Sir Amik Varze:' Of course. I'd be happy to use these weapons in the midst of battle. *'Player:' Stop right there! Sir Amik, this is an imposter. It is I who was sent here by Doric. *'Sir Amik Varze:' What? Who are you? *'Player:' I was hired by Doric to get these weapons to you. This dwarf has been going round stealing Doric's orders! *'Concealed Dwarf:' The old man deserves it. Yes, Sir Amik. I've been taking his orders but these weapons were still made by me. They're better than Doric could ever manage. *'Sir Amik Varze:' I will not have the White Knights deal with fraudsters. Now tell me; who are you? *'Concealed Dwarf:' The name's Boric. I've just returned from Keldagrim and was thinking of setting up shop here. *'Player:' Wait, your Doric's son? *'Concealed Dwarf:' Oh, you've heard of me? I'm surprised he remembers to talk about me. *'Player:' He's been worried about you since he heard you left Keldagrim and never made it back home! *'Sir Amik Varze:' Whoever you are, I do no appreciate being taken for a fool. Adventurer, as it seems you're working with Doric how would you like to deal with this? *'Player:' I think it's about time Boric faces his father and explains his actions. *'Sir Amik Varze:' I agree; I bid you good day. *'Player:' Boric, you're coming with me. Reuniting the Family *'Doric:' Boric! My son, you've returned. *'Boric:' Ugh... wasnae my idea. *'Player:' Do you want me to tell him or will you? *'Boric:' Fine, I'll do it. It was me who was ruining your business and stealing your customers. *'Doric:' You? But why? *'Boric:' The fact that you don't know is proof enough of why you deserved it. You chose to send me away instead of letting me stay here with you. It's pretty clear I was a disappointment that you didn't want to deal with anymore. *'Doric:' Son, how could you even think like that? I would never have done that to you. *'Boric:' Aye, but you did, didn't you? You're a complete let-down. *'Player:' Whoa! Slow it down, let's talk this out quietly and calmly. Maybe then we can resolve whatever issues you both have. *'Info Box:' Doric and Boric are a family at way. Guide the conversation to encourage them to resolve the family conflict. Choose carefully, as you could make the situation worse. (Note that there are many chat options. These are only a few of them.) *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric what you thought when Doric sent you away. **'Boric:' All I ever wanted was to make you proud. I wanted to study under you and – when you sent me away – I was ashamed. **'Doric:' You had no need to be. When I sent you to Keldagrim, I knew they would teach you more than I could by myself. You've done more than enough to make me proud 100 times over. **'Boric:' Thank you father, thank you. **'Info Box:' You calm the family conflict slightly. *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric about how you sabotaged Doric's business. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric who stole the cookie from the cookie jar. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric what you thought when Boric was born. **'Doric:' When I first help you as a baby, I saw the foundation upon which a strong future could be built. Believe that, if nothing else. **'Boric:' I – I do believe you, father. **'Info Box:' You calm the family conflict slightly. *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric what you had for dinner last night. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric how much work he was when he was a month old. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric why you wanted to stay here. **'Boric:' I wanted to stay here with you and learn to be a smith here, not by a stranger in Keldagrim. You're the person who I spent my life looking up to. **'Doric:' I'm so sorry, lad. I wanted you to get the best out of life and I never thought to ask what you wanted. **'Info Box:' You calm the family conflict slightly. *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric how you felt let down when growing up. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric how he failed as a father. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric what your favourite colour is. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric what you want Boric's future to be. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric how you enjoyed life while he was away. **'Doric:' Life has been hectic but good. I've lived these last few years with no regrets. **'Boric:' Not even about denying me my place here. **'Info Box:' It looks like they're getting angrier with each other. *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric what you thought of Keldagrim. **'Boric:' It was good; I liked the big city. I've got Ideas for how to become an even greater smith than you. **'Doric:' That's my boy, I always wanted you to dream big. **'Boric:' In a way, I suppose you've helped me do that. **'Info Box:' You calm the family conflict slightly. *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric where you've been staying. **'Boric:'Wherever I could find shelter, really. I spent a lot of time sleeping in mines to make sure I could keep up with the orders I was stealing from you. **'Doric:' You expect me to feel sorry for you? If you'd come home, you wouldn't have had to sleep rough. *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric when you started resenting Doric. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric what his favourite toy was when he was young. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric how you felt bringing Boric up alone. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric how hard it was bringing Boric up along. **'Doric:' Raising a child alone is no small feat. It took all I had at times. **'Boric:' All you had? Don't you see what the problem is here? **'Doric:' I didn't mean it like that Boric. **'Info Box:' It looks like they're getting angrier with each other. *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric why you sabotaged Doric's business. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric about your graduation. **'Boric:' At graduation, I was one of the few in the class to finish with Honours. They said I had great and could be a master smith in years to come. **'Doric:' I'm so proud of you, son. I knew you'd accomplish great things in life. **'Boric:' It's...it's good to hear you say that. **'Info Box:' You calm the family conflict slightly. *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric what you think about kittens. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric about your past. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric what you think about Boric's current attitude. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Doric, tell Boric what you hoped sending away would teach him. **'Doric:' I always hoped sending you to Keldagrim would give you new opportunities and ideas beyond those I could offer you. Trust me – it was done with good intentions. **'Boric:' Well, I guess you just wanted the best for me. **'Info Box:' You calm the family conflict slightly. *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric why you sleep with a teddy. **'not recorded' *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric what you thought of your education. **'Boric:' What do you want me to say? It was good, okay? I learned some new techniques and I made some friends. **'Doric:' All I ever wanted for you, son, was the best. You'd never have got that if you stayed here. **'Boric:' Aye – I suppose I did alright out of it. **'Info Box:' You calm the family conflict slightly. *'Player:' Boric, tell Doric about the dark wizard. **'not recorded' After reaching 100% family resolution *'Boric:' Oh pa, I've been a fool. Please – forgive me. *'Doric:' No more than I. Bah – c'mere you daft, soppy lad. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. *'Player:' It was nothing. *'Boric:' It was not! Gods know what I would have done if you hadn't made us talk it out. *'Doric:' That's why we've decided we're going to relaunch the business...as 'Doric & Son'. *'Player:' That's brilliant! *'Doric:' In fact, we'd like you to come on board as a business partner. What do you say? **'Player:' I'd love to. ***'Doric:' Excellent, welcome aboard! ***'Player:' So what should a business partner start by doing? Sit back and enjoy the profits while you do all the work? ***'Doric:' Um...actually... ***'Boric:' Don't worry, father, I've got this. Actually, what we'd like our brand new business partner to do is two very simple tasks. The first thing we need is more space, and when dwarves need space, they dig. There are some steps over there. Unfortunately, some rocks are blocking the way. We'd like your new business partner to clear it out. ***'Player:' Okay. I guess I could do that. ***'Boric:' While you're at it, we also need two suits of ornamental armour for the mannequin bases and a new sign making for the shop front. Do you want those bars now? ****'Player:' Yes *****'Boric:' There you go. *****'Doric:' Thanks, partner! ****'Player:' No *****'dialogue' **'Player:' Not right now. ***'['''Exits dialogue']' **'Player:' Can I have my name in the shop title too? ***'Doric:' Don't push your luck. So, what do you say? **'Player:' What's in it for me? ***'Doric:' There'll be plenty of work, and where there's work, there'll be rewards for you. So, what do you say? ''After mining rocks and smithing armour/sign *'Doric:' Have you made those items yet? *'Player:' Yes, I have them here. **'Doric:' Thank you for all the assistance you've given us. I have something for you as a reward, but first let's get the opening ceremony started. *'Player:' What do I have to do again? **'Doric:' We need two suits of ornamental armour and a shop sign. Also, we need the underground workshop clearing so we can use it again. You can get any materials you need from Boric. Transcript